1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an underarm cane, wherein the underarm cane is provided with elastic locking pieces for being locked to or released from the holes of the two rods of a Y type cane.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art cane, an arm supporter is formed with a round hole on the center of the arm supporter. When the arm supporter is disposed on the two rods of an Y type cane, the arm supporter must be aligned to the screw holes on the two rods. Then a long screw rod first passes through one hole on one of two rods, then the screw rod further passes through a round hole penetrating through the arm supporter, finally, the screw rod will protrude from the hole on the other rod. However, this prior art cane is very inconvenient as the height of the arm supporter is necessary to be adjusted. Since the long screw hole must be screwed out, and the fixing stud thereof must be detached. This action is very inconvenient for a handicapped person.